1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activation control apparatus of an occupant safety system for controlling activation of the occupant safety system which provides protection for vehicle occupants in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Related Background Art
The vehicles now available are often equipped with an airbag system for providing the protection for vehicle occupants in the event of a vehicle collision. This airbag system is provided with a device for controlling output of an inflator, based on the magnitude of colliding speed (reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-29494). The airbag system is designed to compute the collision speed based on the integral and derivative of acceleration detected by acceleration sensors and control the output of the inflator, based on this collision speed.